As large-scale computations are becoming more and more affordable, distributed stream processing is receiving significant attention by various commercial enterprises. As such, real-time stream analytics has increasingly gained popularity, since enterprises need to capture and update business information just-in-time, analyze continuously generated “moving data” from sensors, mobile devices, social media of all types, and gain live business intelligence.